Rosie's Last Day
by Frodo's sister
Summary: Rosie is dying and Sam is trying to comfort her. This story has religion in it. Rated T for safety. Constructive Critism instead of flames please.


Rosie's last Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings Tolkien does and New Line Cinema owns the movies.

Authors note: A very sad story with hope.

The early morning sun was slowly rising in the sky making the darkness disappear with its yellow rays. The air was crisp and cold, and the orange and gold leaves were falling from the trees and covering the grass with them. Many hobbits were outside doing their morning choirs, after first breakfast of course. (Any hobbit who skipped first breakfast would no doubt be the object of gossip among the other hobbits.) Some of them were raking leaves while others were doing the wash, and still others were chopping wood. There were also hobbits who were feeding the animals and doing other farm work. It was a typical day for most hobbits and hobbit families except for one.

The fire in the fireplace was filling the room with its warmth. Rosie laid in bed all covered in blankets. She looked very pale and was sweating and yet chilled. She felt pain from her illness right down from the bones, but the medicine Sam gave her dulled most of it. It also made her sleepy and she was barely aware of her surroundings or of Sam holding her hand. She knew she was dying.

Rosie lived a full life and did not regret it. She and Sam had many happy years together. They had 13 children, and all of them were married with many children: Elanor had eight, Frodo Lad had twelve, and Tolman's wife was pregnant with her fifth child. She loved enjoyed the many family gatherings, picnics, and celebrations. She enjoyed watching her children and grand children playing under the mallorn tree.

Sam was sitting on a chair near Rosie holding her delicate hand in his large strong one. He looked at her with unshed tears in his green eyes, and his heart was breaking for her. It hurt him deeply to see her suffer.

"Oh Sam, it hurts," said Rosie.

The medicine was begining to wear off, but he couldn't give her anymore at the moment.

"Shush, Rosie. It will be alright," Sam said sympathetically while he gathered her in his arms. He wished that the pain would leave her.

He prayed to Eru to lessen her pain. Eru answered his prayer by lessening her pain a bit, but mostly gave her strength to endure it. They both trusted Eru and neither of them did anything to end her life.

Sam's heart was also aching because soon he would be without his Rosie. He loved her so much and could hardly bare to be without her. Rosie saw how much her dying her was hurting him and tried to comfort him in his sorrows.

"Oh Sam, do not be sad. It is true that I will be going home soon to be with Eru, but I will be happy and I will always be in your heart."

"I know, but I will miss you so much sweetheart. I loved you since we were tweens and I haven't stopped loving you. You mean so much to me."

He released her from his arms and held her hand again.

"I love you too Sam," said Rosie.

"How can I bare to live without you," said Sam.

"You can," said Rosie. He gave me the strength to endure my pains, and he will give you the strength to endure living without me."

"I will be so alone."

"You will not be alone, you have Merry Pippin and our family, and Eru and I will watch over you. He is already in your heart and I will be in it too. We will not be parted forever; we will see each other again someday."

Her words gave him some hope in his heart.

"Are you still in pain?" Sam asked.

"yes," Rosie answered.

"I'll go into the kitchen and get you some more medicine."

Sam started to get up, but Rosie gripped his arm tightly with little strength she had left.

"No, Sam stay with me," said Rosie. "My time is very short now."

"I won't leave you Rosie love," said Sam. I will stay with you until Eru takes you away.

Rosie's breath began to shorten

"Please tell the child ren that I love them," said Rosie.

"I will," said Sam.

"Eru is cal ling me," Sam

Sam looked at her with sorrow in his face. He was barely able to contain the tears in his eyes. He knew he would release them after she died.

"Good bye S a m," Rosie said with her last breath. "I lov

Rosie could not finish her last sentence because Eru took her away. She spent a short time in Mandos Halls before he judged her fit to spend eternity with Eru. Rosie is very happy.

Sam released the tears in his eyes and they were falling in torrents. He gathered his wife in his arms while he wailed. His heart was breaking in pieces.

The End

Authors Note: Sequel coming up.


End file.
